poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Oogie Boogie's song (Oogie's Revenge)
Oogie Boogie's song is a song from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge. Lyrics Oogie Boogie: Well, well, well, Jack the Pumpkin King! Finally made it, huh? Ooh, I've been waiting! So how do you like my Oogie town? (Evilly laughs) Jack: ♪It's over! It's over! This time, you've gone too far! It's over! I'm serious! Just who do you think you are?♪ ♪Just because you fooled the town doesn't make you king! You better give up, surrender now, I'm fixing everything!♪ Oogie Boogie: ♪That's what you think!♪ Ha! ♪But you couldn't be more wrong! And this will be the last time you hear the boogie song!♪ ♪Wow~!♪ Chorus: ♪Wow~!♪ Oogie Boogie: ♪Wow~!♪ Chorus: ♪Wow~!♪ Oogie Boogie: ♪Wow~!♪ Chorus: ♪Wow~!♪ Oogie Boogie & Chorus: ♪I'm (He's) the Oogie Boogie man!♪ Jack: I see you're pretty proud of all your booby-trapping schemes, but I can say you'll rule this town, only in your dreams!♪ Ha! Oogie Boogie: ♪That's funny, Jack! It WAS a dream, but now it's coming true! 'Cause even my mere shadow knows you're days as king are through!♪ ♪Wow~!♪ Jack: ♪Wow~!♪ Oogie Boogie: ♪Wow~!♪ Jack: ♪Wow~!♪ Oogie Boogie: ♪Wow~!♪ Jack: ♪Wow~! I'm the Pumpkin King!♪ Casino Clash: Lyrics Oogie Boogie: Well, well, well, look what the bat dragged in! Jack, you made it this far? Oohh, I'm really scared! Jack: Oogie, I'm here to finish ounce and for all! Oogie Boogie: ♪You're jokin', you're jokin', I can't believe my ears.♪ ♪You're joking, you gotta be. Best laugh I had in years. ♪ Jack: ♪ I hope you did amuse yourself with this, your little fling. ♪ ♪You better pay attention now, 'cause I'm the Pumpkin King!♪ Oogie Boogie: ♪You think you are winning, but that's a lot of noise!♪ ♪Just to be a sport, Dear Jack, I'll share my Oogie toys!♪ ♪Wow~!♪ Chorus: ♪Wow~!♪ Oogie Boogie: ♪Wow~!♪ Chorus: ♪Wow~!♪ Oogie Boogie: ♪Wow~!♪ Chorus: ♪Wow~!♪ Oogie Boogie & Chorus: ♪I'm (He's) the Oogie Boogie man!♪ Jack: ♪The leaders of the holidays must right now be set free!♪ ♪Release them all at once or you will have to deal with me!♪ Oogie Boogie: ♪You've beat my men, so what? Big deal! You even ran the maze!♪ ♪You still can't stop me, I'm the King of 7 Holidays!♪ ♪Wow~!♪ Jack: ♪Wow~!♪ Oogie Boogie: ♪Wow~!♪ Jack: ♪Wow~!♪ Oogie Boogie: ♪Wow~!♪ Jack: ♪Wow~! I'm the only Pumpkin King! ♪ Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy Jay (MRR): Well, well, well, look who decided to show up! Ryan, you and Crash's team made it here? Oohh, Ivy's really scared! Ryan F-Freeman: Jay, we're here to end this curse ounce and for all! Jay (MRR) and Kylo Ren: ♪Ryan's jokin', Ryan's jokin', we can't believe our ears.♪ Dr. Neo Cortex: ♪Ryan's joking, he gotta be. Best laugh Ivy had in years. ♪ Matau T.Monkey: ♪ I hope you, Jay and Cortex did help Princess Ivy with this, you can muster.♪ Ryan F-Freeman: ♪You need attention, 'cause we got my team and I'm the Keyblade Master!♪ Jay (MRR): ♪You think the curse is lifted, but that's a lot of flies!♪ ♪Just to be a sport, Crash and friends, I'll share my custard cream pies!♪ ♪Wow~!♪ Dr. Neo Cortex: ♪Wow~!♪ Kaos: ♪Wow~!♪ Jay (MRR): ♪Wow~!♪ Kylo Ren: ♪Wow~!♪ Princess Ivy: ♪Wow~!♪ Jay (MRR) & Princess Ivy: ♪I'm (He's) a disaster warrior!♪ Crash Bandicoot: ♪You know my friend Optimus Prime, from your control he is free.♪ Ryan F-Freeman: ♪Surrender or you'll deal with Megatron, my team, Meg and me!♪ Jay (MRR): ♪You've reprogramed your friend, so what? Big deal! You have got guts in ya.♪ ♪You still can't stop us, we're the rulers of Enchancia!♪ Dr. Neo Cortex: ♪Wow~!♪ Cody Fairbrother: ♪Wow~!♪ Jay (MRR): ♪Wow~!♪ Matau T. Monkey: ♪Wow~!♪ Jay (MRR): ♪Wow~!♪ Crash Bandicoot and Ryan F-Freeman: ♪Wow~! We're Ryan's and Crash's team! ♪ Trivia *In the game Oogie's song can be played in 2 Chapters: Jack's Return and Casino Clash. Category:Songs Category:Videogame songs